Total Drama Author 2
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are only okay-good. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? How it Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a fan-fiction where Lindsay takes a hard test OR write a story with Noah attempting to play basketball.) #Nalyd Renrut and TDI19 will read the stories and the decide the winning team. #The winning team gets INVINCIBILITY!!!!! #People (competing or non-competing) will vote for who should go home from the losing team (like American Idol). #The judges can save them, but only once, before the merge. #Repeat steps 2 through 5/6. #When there are ? people left, there will be one team. (The Best-Sellers) #More challenges, more stories, more eliminations. Sign up CLOSED Sorreltail18 (Sorrel) - *yah i can't wait! hopefully ill do better!* Zakkoroen-I'm baaaaaaack! Sunshine- The whole reason I joined wikia was to improve my writing skills... it'd be dumb if I didn't join! thebiggesttdifan- YES! It is so on! (Cody moment) Feel like competing again. Ezekielguy- I'm gonna do my best! Anonymos- I'm good in English, so why wouldn't I do it? Turnertang - I can write short stories pretty well. Tdi - I hope I will make it farther! Owenguy101- Hi everyone! I decided to join the sequel. I'm a good story writter. Sprinklemist - I didn't play the orig, but I'll give this a shot. My only story is Total Drama: Boney Island on Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki... Tdifan1234- Ready to rock season 2! Redflare- I will fail or at least fail with 'STYLE' Fadingsilverstar16- Hey, all! I've finally decided to give this a try. Hope I'll have a lot of fun! Usitgz: - Hopefully no laziness and wiki blockage get in my way this time Eliminated #TDIMan7 - Always Awesome! #Kenzen11-I will try my best #RockSK8R- My teacher says I am a great writer, so what the heck. #Ricky490- I'm back and badder than ever and ready to go farther than I did last season. #Codaa5- I guess I'll join, im a pretty average writer. Elimination Table Week One Nalyd: Welcome all, to TDA2! Owenguy101: Hiya Nalyd! Sunshine: I really got in! I really got in!!!! *hyperventilates* Turnertang: This is going to be awesome! Fadingsilverstar: Ready to rock, guys! Anonymos: Good luck all! (To self) You're gonna need it. Fadingsilverstar: *stands on a mountain while triumphant music plays* THIS. IS. TOTAL. DRAMA. AUTHOR! TDI19: Hey guys! Good luck on Season 2!!! Isn't it ironic? There are 19 competitors this season!!! Anonymos: That is weird. Sunshine: Ccrrreeeepppyyyy... OMG Fadingsilverstar! You did join! Yay, I just lost all chances of winning!!! Fadingsilverstar: Awww, c'mon! You're a great author! I'll really have to be on my toes if I wanna compete with all of the talent here! Zeke: Hope I make it farther. Turnertang: I think you will do fine. Sunshine: I can't wait for the first challenge! *bounces off walls* Anonymos: Oh me either! Fadingsilverstar: Bring it on! Nalyd: I think you all shoul dno that the teams will be formed NEXT week. This week, three people will be eliminated. TDI19 and I will pick the eight worst stories, and then everybody (competing or not) will vote for three people, and the three people with the most votes will go home! Sunshine: HOLY RAVIOLIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Who will rise to the occasion? Who will set the bar? Who will go home after one week??? I dunno. Zekey: Did you bring Sunny D with you, Sunshine? Sunshine: Of course! Little Sunny D is my own personal cheerleader! Sunny D: *waves ravioli pom-poms* Go Sunshine!!! Zekey: You know what? NALYD HATES HIM!!!! (Sticks tounge out at Nalyd) BOO!!!! Tdi: Three people will be eliminated? Dang TDI19: Well, it will surely be interesting. Nalyd, will I come up with some themes and twists? Turnertang: Yes!! Paragraph form. Thanks Nalyd! Nalyd: I HATE script form! TDI19, we'll discuss it when we're both on, okey dokey? Turnertang: I love using paragraph form! thebiggesttdifan: You guys like my story? I love how Owen doesn't say anything. Sunshine: I like it! XD Is mine alright, do you think? Anonymos: I loved your story, Sunshine! What did you guys think of mine? TDI19: Sunshine, you are like me. You write a lot!!! Anonymos: Yeah, it was really long... but I finished it and loved it! Soooo, what did you guys think of mine? TDI19: I can't say anything yet! Nalyd, do you think we will still rank the stories best to worst? Anonymos: Gosh, TDI19, I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the other people! Sorrel: its amaing every one who did theres is amazing Sunshine: I agree! It'll be tough to decide the losers! TDI19: I have some people pegged to lose. I won't say who though! Anonymos: Almost everyone so far has put Owen, Izzy and Lindsay in their stories so far. Sunshine: I think I was the first to use Lindsay, and I'm the only one to use Heather so far... thebiggesttdifan: I'm the only one to use Justin, Duncan, and Harold so far. I guess mine is a littl e creative... Anonymos: I'm so boring!! (Sobs.) Sunshine: *pats Anonymos on head* I liked yours! Still LOLing at it! XD Anonymos: Thanks, Sunshine! My favorite part is at the end where everyone beats each other up. I feel bad for Bridgette, the only sane one there... Turnertang: Yours is good Anonymos and Sunshine what about mine. SOrrel:what abotu me Anonymos: You were good Turnertang and Sorrel. Turnertang: Thanks. Tdi: My favorites so far are Anonymous' and Sunshine's! But, everyone else has done good too. thebiggesttdifan: What's with everyone starting to use Justin? But Sprinklemist, I love that. "What? It was the sexiest name on there." That made me crack up. Sprinklemist: It's interesting how different each story is despite being in similar confines. TDI19: I think that is a great thing! It shows so many different styles and everyone's originality and creativity. One great thing about this competition is that it really shows all the colors of all of us, and blends them together into a wiki rainbow! I felt like being nice and metaphoric! Sprinklemist: I can see why you won the first one. TDI19: That is supposed to be a compliment... *laughs nervously* right? Sprinklemist: Of coooourse. TDI19: Suggestion to anyone who is really serious in this competition: Check out some of the best work last season and see what you have to do to help make Nalyd, and now me, happy! Nalyd: *sighs* I miss being the sole decider of elimination... TDI19 has a say and all the voters... TDI19: But... but... I have good comments. *bursts into tears* Nalyd: Okay, but be witty! No boring comments. TDI19: Oh, after some of this week's stories, I think I will be very witty. Although, I don't know if this voting thing is gonna work out. Sorrel: hello....agina Sprinklemist: Of course, Fadingsilverstar does awesome. Good job. Fadingsilverstar: Aww, thanks Sprinkle! Everyone's doing great! Nalyd: Tomorrow the page will be locked, and throughout the day me and TDI19 will read and decide the bottom eight. Owenguy101: Okay. I'm almost done with my story. TDI19: Is it OK if I review EVERY story, Nalyd? Nalyd: We will both review every story. Then we will make bottom eight lists, and compromis on eight. The BEST story gets a reward! Fadingsilverstar: *der gaspen* Oooooh! I wonder who will get the reward! There are so many great authors! Nalyd: *laughs* Not'' that ''many.... TDI19: *laughs* Ditto on some. Redflare: my story sucks! I hate it, but I have writers block. DX Nalyd: IMO, there are stories that are much worse. TDI19: There are two I am ready to critique. Fadingsilverstar: *gulp* Hopefully I'll manage to get a decent score. Sprinklemist: I think you'll do good (and a few others that I liked, too), I think I'll be safe but not on top... Unless the judges like my humor (I'm doomed). Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! I think you'll do well too! thebiggesttdifan: Fadingsilverstar, it's amazing how you make every movement so slow and dramatic. Zakkoroen:I totally understand if I get voted off. I hope I don't, though. Kenzen11:I really want to stay too. Fadingsilverstar: All this suspense is making a nervous, hollow ache in the pit of my stomach... Sunshine: Like you have anything to worry about... you're one of my favorites to win!!! Kenzen11:I do i didn't have alot of time to write Fadingsilverstar: Thanks! *chews nails* I don't think you have anything to worry about, Sunshine! I might decide to escape to the recesses of my mind where there's still a shred of hope that I'll do a little better than average... Sunshine: You realize I count your writing among my favorite published novels, right? And Kenzen, if you don't mind me saying, I think your problem is mostly grammar stuff. Remember, punctuation is your friend! ^^ Kenzen11:I suck at grammer. Fadingsilverstar: Sunshine! You got in the Final Four! Congratulations! And thank you so much for the compliment! Seriously, huh? I'm only 13! What novels do you read? TDI19: I am 13 next week, and I won season 1. Fadingsilverstar: Ooooh! Cool! Happy Early Birthday, TDI! TDI19: Thanks, Gigi! Owenguy101: Is the judging going to finish? Tdi: YAY!!!!!! I'M NOT IN THE BOTTOM!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Katie and Sadie moment) Nalyd: Fadingsilverstar16! You win first place! On Saturday, after three people go home, you get to pick your seven teammates! Anonymos: (To self.) I should have won. (Out loud.) Nice job, Fadingsilverstar16, your story was great! Fadingsilverstar: Yay! Thank you all so much! Oooooh, I'll have to think about who I'll pick. thebiggesttdifan: Wow...it feels so good to be safe! Sprinklemist: Good job, FSS16. I knew it would be you. Hopefully I can give you more competition in the future. Kenzen11:Save me :*( Fadingsilverstar: Thanks, Sprinkle! I'm really gonna have to be at my absolute best! Zak:Wait, who's the other team captain? Is it Sunshine? Nalyd: No, Fadingsilverstar16 (who needs a shorter name for lazy typers who surprisingly have time to write in parenthesis) pick their team, then the left overs are a team. Fadingsilverstar: You can call me Gigi, Nalyd! Challenge One This first challenge will be writing a TDA Aftermath show! For those who don't know, TDA Aftermath is a special TDA episode where eliminated (from TDA) and non-competing characters talk about their experiences. Too avoid a lot of spoilers, you can pick any two contestants to host the show, and pick two TDA contestants to be the guests (meaning that they were eliminated.) The stories MUST be written in paragraph format. The stories will be judged on originality, gramamr, and spelling. Worst eight stories will be put up for elimination and three of those eight will be eliminated. Stories due by Thursday morning, 6:00 eastern. Judging (For hosts only, but other people can read. You guys can talk about this on the week one chat.) Nalyd: TDI19, my bottom eight are Zakkoroen, Ricky490, Owenguy101, Tdifan1234, Codaa5, Kenzen11, TDIMan7, and RockSK8R. What about you? I also think that TDI19: Here are my reviews. *'Sorreltail18'- Uhhh... the grammar was OK at best. I want to see more effort in your story next week, if you are still here. *'Zakkoroen'- I hope that even though you were not able to write a story this week, that the voters see your talent and keep you on. Bottom 8 *'RockSK8R'- It was not creative at all. Grammar was better than I expected. Also, there were tense problems. Overall, it just did not work. Bottom 8 *'Sunshine'- I completely hated it.... if this was opposite world. Grammar was fabulous, story line was great, and the hosts were a PERFECT choice. I loved Lindsay finding Tyler. BOB THE LEPRECHAUN!!!!! I am calling it now.... FINAL 4! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- I liked it! Good grammar, good plot. Loved the end! *'Ezekielguy'- Ummmmm.... I don't feel like this was finished. Overall, a fair job. I think you should have made it farther last season. *'Anonymos'- HILARIOUS, CLEVER, AND CREATIVE! You got skills. I can't wait to see your evolution in this competition. *'Turnertang'- Meh. This story was just alright for me. A little boring, except for Eva. "It's probably just the wind!" LOVED THAT! Remember, you punctuate sentences AND you DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Bottom 8 *'Tdi'- You used the same hosts. WHY? Overall, good. *'Ricky490'- I am upset you did not put up a story, as I think you have a knack for writing. Bottom 8 *'Owenguy101'- Overall good. Next time, I want to see you go out of the box, because I think your choices were a little safe. Remember, DON'T capitalize asked, said, etc. Loved the Gilded Chris Candies! XD! *'Sprinklemist'- LOVE IT!!!!! Great, great job. You are very creative and clever and I loved how you created so many different random situations and tied them all together!!! *'Tdifan1234'- Same as Ricky490, I really wanted to see yours. I hope you can make it past this little blunder. Bottom 8 *'Codaa5'- Where's the story? Awwwww.... I think you do have potential after looking back at last season. Bottom 8 *'Redflare'- Ummmmm... I thought the grammar could have been better, but overall a fair job. *'Kenzen11'- I am going to start with the positives. Katie and Sadie hosting was a good idea and I liked having DJ's mom come out. Now, the negatives, and there are a lot. Your grammar is, PLEASE NO OFFENSE, horrible. Your sentences run into each other. You don't use capitalization correctly. You don't use punctuation at all. Your spelling is poor too. You used script form when asked not to (in parts). STORIES NEED GOOD GRAMMAR TO MAKE THEM WORK!!! Lastly, I saw little effort in this story. I think you are out. I am sorry this was very mean, but honesty is the best policy. I can't sugar it up and say this was better than everyone else's, because it wasn't. I can't sugar it up and say it was just OK. If you want to learn to be a good writer, I need to give constructive criticism, which tends to be harsh. Bottom 8 *'Fadingsilverstar16'- Amazing. Amazing. Amazing. FRONT RUNNER! WHOO!!! I think that you are better than me. Good luck, great job! *'Usitgz'- Intersting. Crazy twist, but intriguing. Good job. *'TDIMan7'- More tough love here. Honestly, I think a turkey sandwich can write better than you, basing it on this story. Horrible grammar, and THE MOST BORING STORY LINE of the 19. Most importantly, I saw NO EFFORT AT ALL in this story. So, bye-bye. Bottom 8 Okay, so we agree on Zak, RockSK8R, TDIMan7, Kenzen11, Ricky490, Codaa5, and Tdifan1234. I agree with the Turnertang nomination. So how about Fadingsilverstar16 as best? --~~~~ Did you not read my comment to Gigi, Nalyd??? XD [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:22, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I apologize for any offensive critiques I made above! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Bottom Eight- Voting Closed! Please vote three times for who should go from this. ANYBODY CAN VOTE! (Competing or not) Voting closed!!! Zakkoroen: | | RockSK8R: | | | | |l TDIMan7: | | | |||| | | | | | | | | l | Kenzen11: | | | || | | | | III Ricky490: | | | Codaa5: | Tdifan1234:l Turnertang: Results Nalyd: TDIMan7, RockSK8R and Kenzen11 are outta here! Owenguy101: Goodbye you guys. Team picking Nalyd: Fadingsilver16, pick seven other peopel to be on your team. Fadingsilverstar16: Alright, I pick Sprinklemist, Sunshineandravioli, thebiggesttdifan, Anonymos, Zakkoreon, Redflare, and Owenguy101! Nalyd: You are the writing Gophers! Fadingsilverstar16: Yay! So Nalyd, when's the next challenge gonna be up? Nalyd: SUnday! BTW, good picks. Smart moves. Gigi (Fadingsilverstar): Thanks. There was really no hesitation in picking Sprinkle and Sunshine! Nalyd: I will be shocked when this team loses. TDI19: me too! Didn't you knoew Zeke: I bet'll get picked last 'cause of what happened last season. Tdifan:Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't write a story last time. I was pretty busy last week, but I'll try my best to on my story this week. : ) Sprinklemist: I'm a Gopher! Woohoo! Thanks for the praise, Gigi. Owenguy101: Me is a gopher! Zeke: Zeky the loser... Tdi: Wow. The other team has the best writers, no offense to my team. At least we have the runner up from last season Zeke: Exscuse me? I'm a perfectly good writer! I'm GREAT! Tdi: I'm not saying everyone sucks on this team. I think that we can win challenges Zeke: OK but I'm warning ya, yer talkin' to the guy who wrote "My Totally Dramatic Life!" Tdi: K Turnertang: We are still going to win team! thebiggesttdifan: I think we should redo the teams. It doesn't seem fair since there was no other captain. Nalyd: If one team constantly wins there will be a switch. Turnertang: Well they are going to win cause Fadingsilverstar picked the best authors so that means they are kind of going to win. Usitgz: All the members of my team are friends, that makes ke happy. Tdi: Team! We can win! Turnertang: Yeah, we can do it! Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. Owenguy101: Oh boy! Sunshine: HO YEAH! I have an AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! *does the happy-pixie dance* Turnertang: I hope I do better this week. Sunshine: I thought your's was good! Is my story this week alright? Writing as Justin is strangely enjoyable... Turnertang: Your an amazing author Sunshine. Sunshine: Thanks!!! I can't wait to see yours! ^^ Turnertang: I'm working on it right now. thebiggesttdifan: Ya like my story? Nalyd: The three stories up now are awesome! Gophers have it in the bag! Anonymos: Thanks! Gigi: Great stories, guys! I knew I made fantastic choices! Thursday is the due date like last time, Nalyd? Nalyd: Unless stated otherwise, always thursday. Gigi: Great. I've already started on mine. thebiggesttdifan: Sunshine, your story really makes sense! I love it! Turnertang: Everyone's story is so much better than mine! thebiggesttdifan: I think Sunshine's the second to use first-person view, the first being me. Nalyd: This group of authors is awesome! TDI19: I completely agree. Each of you has your own individual style and all of them are turning out to be incredible. A good majority of you would have ANNIHILATED me if I was in this season! Great job and keep it up!! :) Redflare: My story is horrible again DX. TDI19: OK.... this is kind of predictable. Now, after a season of third-person stories, someone switches it up to a first-person piece. Now.... a lot of people are using the first person..... hmmmm. Just goes to show that when someone sees something they like, they pounce on it and take it for themself... Anonymos: I didn't! thebiggesttdifan: I hope maybe we get some *GREAT IDEA DELETED*...ooh la la that would be AWESOME! Sunshine: Mine was the first story up, so I guess it's pretty obvious mine isn't copied... XD Turnertang: Also your story is great Sunshine! Sunshine: I'm blown away by everyone's writing ability! Turnertang: I know. There are many great authors here. Sunshine: Before this started, I was kinda hoping to make it to the finals. Now, I think I'll be lucky to make it to the merge. A lot of the people here are a lot better than me. Turnertang: I still think you can make it to the finals. Sunshine: Haha, no way. If I'm extremely lucky, and Nalyd and TDI19 pity me greatly, I might make it to fifth or so... Turnertang: Someone doesn't believe in there selves. Sunshine: LOL... nah, I just think there's plenty of people here who have more skill and are more deserving of the win. Turnertang: You defiantly are a front runner in this competition. Sunshine: I guess... I was actually pretty confident until Sprinklemist and Fadingsilverstar joined. XD Turnertang: You're just as good as them. Sunshine: No, they trump me big time. Just watch, Fadingsilverstar's gonna post her story and I'm going to drop to the ground crying at it's awesomeness... XD Turnertang: If you believe you can win then you will! (Starts flying) WEEEEEEEEEE! Anonymos: I don't stand a chance against you and the two of them... Turnertang what are you doing?!?!! Turnertang: (Holdind coffee) I was hungry so I flew to Starbucks and bought some coffee. Here you and Sunshine can each have one. (Hands them coffee) Anonymos: Uh, thanks... Turnertang: (Fly's away) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sunshine: *chugs coffee* CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely* Anonymos: (Shivers.) Scary... Turnertang: (Comes back with a Mickey Mouse Hat) I went to Disney Land. I brought you guys presents. (Pulls out the real Goofy and Pluto) Here you go. Sunshine: GOOFY!!!! I missed you, man!!! Goofy: Garsh! Anonymos: (Kicks Goofy.) Sunshine: What was that for, Nonny? (LOL, boredom-fueled nickname XD) Turnertang: (Fly's away) Anonymos: Nonny? Goofy is so annoying!!! Goofy: Well, garsh, Nonny, I didn't know you felt that way. Why don't we go get some coffee? Anonymos: (Sighs) Fine, Goofy, let's get some coffee... you coming Sunshine? Sunshine: CAFFEINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Turnertang: (Fly's back) Where did they go? I brought them sourvineirs from my trip to American Idol. (Pulls out Adam Lamber, Danny Gokey, Simon Cowell, and Paula Abduel) Sunshine: It's Simon!!! *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him XD* Goofy: Garsh, I'm scared!!! HOLD ME, NONNY!!!! (Jumps into Anonymos' arms.) Anonymos: (Drops him.) Get out, Goofy!!! Let's go get coffee... Turnertang: See ya later. (Fly's away) Gigi: OMG I LOVE DISNEYLAND! I'M GOING THERE THIS WEEKEND (like I do every week xD)! *off topicness* I'LL TAKE AN HONORARY RIDE ON BIG THUNDER FOR YOU ALL. AND A HUG FROM MICKEY. <3333 thebiggesttdifan: I hate Disney. Anydarnway, what's the next challenge TDI19? Sunshine: Geesh, TBTDIF, it's only Tuesday! This challenge doesn't close 'till Thursday! Goofy: Garsh!!!! Disney is amazing!!! That's what made me, hu-yuck!!!! Anonymos: Uh-hu.... Turnertang: (Fly's back) i brought you guys stuff from the natural history museum. (Pulls out full tyrannosaurus rex fossil) Gigi: Guys? I have some bad news... I think I actually may have to resign if my current case of the flu gets any worse. Also, I have final exams this week and this cold is not making it any better... I really, really don't want to quit, so I may just have to come up with a quick ending for my submission and just post it. Sprinklemist: I hope you get better. I hope you can keep competing, and submit your story (no matter what format). Gigi: *holds up hands in defeat* Alright guys, please know that the story I just posted I am not too satisfied with. I had no idea what to do with it so I just decided to wing it. Let's hope the judges take pity on me are a bit more satisfied with it than I am. Actually, that's one of the darkest stories I've written yet. Hm... Sprinklemist: It's still a great story, Gigi. If not vaguely familiar... I;m sure you'll be safe. Nalyd: Don't quit! Your team may be able to win and save you! If not, the audience loves you. (And me and TDI19 can save somebody) Sunshine: *cries at awesomness of Gigi's apparently "bad" story* We ARE in the same boat... I posted my Justin story thinking "everyone's going to hate this"... Gigi: Aww, Sunshine! I don't hate your story! Actually, yours is one of the best I've seen so far! (And Sprinklemist's, although I haven't read his or anyone else's yet because of time, I know will be great!) Sprinklemist: I think you might find mine to be... Similar to yours in some respects. I'm a guy by the way. Sunshine: They are kind of alike... weird... was mine really all right? Sprinklemist: I heart yours. It makes Justin's personality change make sense. Gigi: Oops. Sorry, Sprinkle. *edits* 0.o Ours are similar. I like yours alot better, though, especially the end. Fiendish smirk? Heather, you little devil you. xD And by the way, did mine really come off as dark and depressing, or is that just me? (Whether that's a good thing or not is for you guys to decide.) Also, yours was awesome, Sunshine! How you wrote about Justin finally realizing that he has "powers" was great! Tdi: Mine sucks. I hope I'll make it to next week TBTDIF: Fading, you're really good at writing drama, but we haven't seen you with comedy yet. And I don't think drama can...JUST KIDDING! A good drama story is exactly the same as a good comedy one. Gigi: Thanks tbtdif! Yours was great too! Thanks for the praise, Nalyd! Man, it's good to be safe! TBTDIF (why is this nickname so long?): Yeah, it sure is. When will someone be eliminated, guys (Nalyd and TDI19) Anonymos: I'm sorry my story was so bad! I'll redeem myself when the next challenge comes out! Sunshine: *attempts and fails to figure out why people liked hers* (What happened to the stories??? o.O) Gigi: Are you kidding me, Sunshine? Yours was so awesome! Totally gives insight into Justin's personality. I think they remove the stories after the judging is done. I posted my story about Heather on my fanfiction.net account and my deviantart account. Is that okay, Nalyd and TDI19? Redflare: Mine suck every week. Anonymos: Sunshine, Nalyd puts the stories here to prevent lag. Sunshine: Oh... probably shoulda figured that out. Redflare, yours was pretty good! And I still don't get the appeal of my writing... all I do know is I like writing in first person best... Anonymos: My story got such a bad review!!!! I shall redeem myself when the new challenge has been posted!! So tomorrow I shall redeem myself!! Gigi: Sunshine, I already told you yours didn't suck like mine! The only think I really had to focus on was deliberately not saying Heather's name until the very end. I hope the people on fanfiction.net don't slaughter me. ;_; Anonymos: I'm sure they won't! Your story was awesome! Usitgz:It's too bad half of my team didn't write a story :(. Challenge Two Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is a Playa Des Losers theme. Here's the catch: It has to be about either Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Beth, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, or Owen. All the people we heard little-nothing from at Playa des losers. Again, paragraph form ONLY. It will be judged on grammar, spelling, and if it makes sense. Judging (2) Nalyd: Time to judge! Nalyd's Reviews Writing Gophers 1. Zakkoroen- Great! Good to see you back to your old writing standards! 2. Sunshine - Way to book out a great story! Loved it! 3. Thebiggesttdifan - An average story, pretty good. Little confusing... 4. Anonymos - Dance? Hotel des Losers? Very confusing. Good spelling and grammar however. 5. Owenguy - Makes sense, not very good grammar, and only decent spelling. 6. Sprinklemist - Definitely one of the best stories! Great everything! 7. Redflare - Moving story about LeShawna being accepted in playa des losers. 8. Fadingsilverstar16 - Beautiful story. Truly the best. I felt myself pity Heather (Who I always soemwhat pitied.) Even Heather Haters would be moved... TDI19's Reviews Typing Bass *'Sorrel'- I actually kind of found myself bored with the storyline, as it was basic. Anyways, it was just OK. It was kind of like ordering a sandwich, but with no meat in the middle; just the bread. You should definitely watch your spelling though. sepARATe. *'Ezekielguy'- Awwww.... just when I thought you had a shot at redeeming yourself this season, you post nothing week 2... :( *'Turnertang'- I liked the idea and the randomness... but you need to work on your punctuation. * * * * * * Results Nalyd: I say the Bass lose, and none of them should be safe from elimination. TDI19, agree? TDI19: I agree completely! Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: Just like last time, anyone can vote and anyone can go home. Who is going home? Sorreltail18 Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Ricky490 Tdifan1234 Codaa5 Usitgz Nalyd: Ricky clearly got the most votes (12) Week Three Chat Nalyd: Challenge coming today! Turnertang: I don't get the challenge. What are we supposed to do? Anonymos: Will we be scored on the conflicts? Because the conflicts involving Heather are the most numerable and the biggest, so are we also going to be scored by the originality of the conflict? I know it has to be real, but if they are not as common, will they get better scores? Owenguy101: Ricky's gone. I'm kind of glad he's gone. He did not post anything. Sprinklemist: I tried something completely different. I hope you guys like it. Nalyd: LOL Sprinklemist! Great job! In one fo my facs Courtney got rabies, LOL. Me and Sadie think alike, I suppose. Sprinklemist: Was it in the Horrible Misadventures of Courtney? I read that, but forgot about. I forgot how much you don't like Courtney. I totally wasn't trying to pander the story toward you. Haha! Gigi: Perfect! I've had an idea swimming around in my head that would totally fit in with this prompt. *grins evilly* And by the way, yours was very creative, Sprinklemist! Great job. Anonymos: Did you guys like my story? Tdifan1234: uhhh...who's Gigi? Anyway, You guys like meh story? Gigi: I'm Fadingsilverstar16! Turnertang: I'm glad you finally have a story Tdifan and its really good. TBTDIF: Hey, guys...I might have to miss the next challenge. Tdi: I hope my story is good Gigi: *biiiig sigh of relief* So glad I was able to get mine done before the deadline. Tdi: I look at the elimination chart and I'm the only person to not get any votes! Well, on my team, anyways Challenge Three Nalyd: Okay, this week's challenge is to put an end to a conflict. Take any people who hate each other, and make them forgive and forget. Like, for example, take Heather and Gwen (or a conflict where the people don't hate each other so much) and write about them eventually forgiving each other. It will be judged on believability, how major the conflict was, grammar, and spelling. Judging (3) Nalyd: TDI19, how about I get the Typing Bass, you get the Writing Gophers. Writing Gophers *'Zakkoroen'- Lol! Short but good! Loved the end! It had everything needed: tacos, frozen pizza, and simultaneous ascension into heaven. *'Sunshine'- Uh-huh! Woo-hoo! *dances* Sunshine is in the ZONE!!!!! Great imagery, great grammar! Top NOTCH ALL AROUND! Calling it again: FINAL FOUR!!! *'Thebiggesttdifan'- You know, this one was just OK for me. There was something confusing about it. IDK, but good grammar. THANK YOU! You used quotations inside a quotation! Yay! *'Anonymos'- LOL! LOVE THIS STORY! CLEAR!!!!!! Yay! Good storyline and grammar! :) *'Owenguy101'- I liked it. You kept switching the tense you were writing in a lot though. Also, the epilogue was good. That Heather! *'Sprinklemist'- Wow! Thank you! The moral was incredible!!!!!! THE STORY WAS AMAZING! You are like a the $20 bill in the wallet surrounded by singles! *'Redflare'- You made this a very easy review to write. Ummmm.... good luck fixing your computer. *'Gigi'- You know that amazing book? YOU COULD BE THE AUTHOR OF IT!!!!!! That is it. Typing Bass *Soreltail18 - Ummm... Good conflict, okay spelling and grammar... believability, however, not very. LeShawana and Duncan have frequently shown signs of disliking each other,so I don't understand why she'd want them together. *Ezekielguy - Dang, No story. I had high hopes for Courdy. (Courtney+Cody) No story = No points. NO STORY TWO WEEKS IN A ROW. *Turnertang - No periods, luckily only a few spelling issues. I think it makes a lot of sense for LeShawna and Heather to bond over a common hared, maybe not Gwen. Great conflict though. Good luck. *Tdi - Not a very strong conflict to resolve (but better than many others). Sort of awkward throughout. Good grammar and spelling. You definitely have a chance here. *Tdifan1234 - Really funny. I don't think they really had a conflict, more like love-hate. The conflict in the story isn't even resolved; Noah still hates them. *Codaa5 - Where be the story? *Usitgz - Weak conflict. Couples spelling errors. Results (3) Nalyd: You can keep judging TDI19. I think its safe to say which team loses, however. Can I PLEASE score Gophers next time? TDI19: Yeah, yeah.... Bass Voting - Closed Nalyd: No Bass are safe! Who is going home? Sorreltail18 Ezekielguy Turnertang Tdi Tdifan1234 Codaa5 Usitgz Nalyd: Y'all can chat here until Week three starts. Codaa5 is clearly out with nine votes against him. TBTDIF: I might not be able to compete this week...but if I can find time, I will. Gigi: Hope you can find time, TBTDIF. I'm not supposed to be too busy next week, and hopefully I'll be able to crank out a story before Wednesday. I wonder what the challenge will be this time.... Usitgz: I made it past the third week this time! I'm sad that everyone votes for me, I have afeeling I'll be voted out next |:( Week Four Chat Nalyd: Final fifteen! Owenguy101: Uh. It's week four. Not three. Anonymos: And we're the final 14 not 15... Sprinklemist: I already know what I'm doing for this challenge. Anonymos: I'm having trouble selecting a movie... Nalyd: My bad. XD Owenguy101: I know so many movies that this challenge will be a snap. Sprinklemist: I know a lot, too... It's just that the movies I really like, people probably haven't heard of... Sunshine: Can we do an episode of a TV show too or is that stretching it? (I'm dying to do a parody of an Avatar episode with TDI characters... Duncan Zuko! <3) Gigi: I love Avatar! Yeah, I think and episode of a TV show would be good. If not, I'll pick a scene from a movie I like. Nalyd: Sure, tv shows too. I think the Gophers are gonna win again. Gigi: Yay! Hm...now that I think about it, a Disney movie might be the safest bet. After all, I do own like twenty of them. xD Sunshine: Woohoo! Workin' on my entry right now! I'm doing one of my favorite episodes of Avatar... it's in season 2... I wonder if you can guess it! Gigi: Ooooh...is it the episode where we meet Toph and she joins the Gaang? Sunshine: Nah, though I do love that episode. TOPH IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!! And I'm not sure which character would be Toph... hmm... Turnertang: In my story am I supposed to call the characters by their real name or the person their playing? Anonymos: MY STORY STINKS!!!! (Cries.) TDI19: Well, for my story of "Snow White" last season, I called the characters a mix of both names. (i.e. Snow Bridgette, Grumpy Eva, Prince Geoff, etc....) Gigi: Aw man, it looks like I'm gonna have to brush up on my tragedy for this challenge. *puts on sad music* Sprinklemist: I think I have to change my story idea. It will take forever, and I can't figure out how to make it different from the actual movie... Fortunately, I have another idea. Nalyd: Guys, If Redflare quits I think we'll still have an elimination. He'll place fourteenth. Okay? Redflare: Ooh I love Greese. We do go together like wm bam boo just like my brother its shama lama- oh forget it. Sprinklemist: Sigh, all done. That took a long time. Nalyd: Sprinklemist! I started readin yours and I exploded laughing! Anonymos: O MY GOSH!! TDIFAN'S DOING HAIRSPRAY!!! I had the idea, but I did Grease instead. (Very poorly, might I add.) You put in all the leads, but (this is an optional character) you could put in Prudy Pingleton, Penny's mom. Sprinklemist: I love her name for it, Hair Gel. Lol! (Thanks Nalyd) Tdifan: Thanks. Hopefully during the summer, I'll make a tdi cameo movie saga, including Hair gel(Hairspray), Goth(Wicked), Cody and the Chipmunks(Alivn and the Chipmunks), and others! Tdi: That sound cool! I would like to do a TV show one! Like, The Very Oddparents, iGwen, Cody and Noah (Phineas and Ferb), and others! Sprinklemist: We're allowed to do tv shows for this challenge. I like the Powerpuff idea. Tdi: Thanks. I'll change it to an episode so it will be easier Sprinklemist : I just noticed that my story says Sprinklemist's Song '''above it. O_O Nalyd: IDK how it got liek that. You may change it (I figured you did that...) Sprinklemist: I didn't. I checked the history of this page, but it was like that before I added my story. I think I'll leave it, it's unique. Sunshine: Must... finish... story... so... long... only... half... hour... TV... episode... (me + editing = epic fail XD) Sprinklemist: You edited my song (it's okay). Sunshine... I know how it feels. I'm so glad I didn't pick a movie... Owenguy101: I cannot figure out a idea! *cries* Redflare; I have decided to leave. Nalyd: You sure Redflare? Challenge Four Nalyd: Okay, this week y'all have to write a parody of a movie or story using TDI characters. Please include a cast list. This will be judged on if the TDI characters fit the roles assigned to them, grammar, and spelling. Sorreltail18's Story SPONGE BOB TDI PANTS!!! Geoff-Spongebob Bridgette-Sandy Noah-Squidward Harold-Patrick Duncan-Mr.Krabs Courtney-Pearl Spongebob walked out of the Krusty Krabs with his BIG smiley face. "Oh, Boy what fun day it will be with Squidward! OH SQUIDWARD!!!!" he said than screamed. Squidward with his usual grumpy face opened his window and said, "BE QUIET LITTLE SMILY SPONGE!" That harch comment didn't wipe the smile off of Spongebob's face so he carried on to Patrick's. Zakkoroen's Story '''Drama Wars Starring: Geoff as Luke Skywalker Chris as the Emperor Chef as Darth Vader Cody as R2-D2 Noah as C-3PO AND Harold as Stormtrooper TK421 The battle raged on the distant world of Wawanakwa. lasers flashed and clashed as Geoff Skywalker raced through enemy lines toward the Emperor's stronghold. A stormtrooper materialized in front of him. "Stop right there," ordered the trooper. Geoff cut him down. "Gosh!" complained the stormtrooper. Geoff continued on. Meanwhile, the droids N-OAH and CO-DY were observing the battle. CO-DY whistled. "No, we should most certainly '''not' go in and help!" snapped N-OAH. "''Do you want us to get killed?" CO-DY lowered in its pitch. "Got any threes?" asked Emperor Chris, holding his cards up. "Go fish," came the reply from the wheezing machine-man in front of him. Emperor Chris sighed. "Honestly, Darth Hatchet, you are so not any fun at Go Fish," he rambled. Darth Hatchet wheezed. "The Geoff boy is here," he said, not looking up. "Ah, yes," smirked Emperor Chris. "We musn't keep him waiting." The two villains turned and went down the repulsorlift, chuckling wickidly.... Sunshine's Story Duncan Alone (Based off "Avatar: The Last Airbender", episode 27, "Zuko Alone".) STARRING: Duncan as ''Zuko Heather ''as ''Azula Justin ''as ''Fire Lord Ozai Beth ''as ''Fire Lady Ursa Chef ''as ''Fire Lord Azulon Courtney ''as ''Mai Lindsay ''as ''Tai Lee Chris ''as ''Uncle Iroh Ezekiel ''as ''The Earth Kingdom Boy Thebiggesttdifan's Story Ezekielguy's Story '''Duncanstine! A modern-time Frankenstein starring Duncan as the monster, Cody as Igor, and Noah as Dr. Frankenstine! Guest staring Chris as the mayor, Gwen as the girl at the cemetery and Ezekiel as the village idiot.' "Codor," said Dr. Noah, "Please go to the Wawanakwa cemetery and bring me a brain." "Like, Totally, dude!" Said Dr. Noah's assistant Codor."Like, Yeah, dude! Like--- "Aw, shut you're face!" said Dr. Noah. "Now go! Go! Knock 'em out! Throw 'em out! Rah Rah!" Codor walked down to the old town cemetery to see a hot goth girll wtih blue and black hair holding a journal. "Hey," flirted Codor. "What's in the journal?" The goth girl replied with a scoff. "Oh, yeah, I get it! Private stuff! Oh, I'm down with that! It's cool, bro! Yeah!" The goth girl walked away and scorned at him meanly. "Geez," Said Codor. "Ex-Squeez me?" In fact, Codor, (Or the Cod-Mister as he liked to call himself," Was so busy paying attention to his rejection, he by mistake dug up an ad-normal brain. "Yeah, dude!" He scorned "I'll win her heart, man!" So he walked home and gave the brain sample to Dr. Noah. "This brain looks good." He said. "I'm impressed Codor. What did the label say when you picked it p? Who's barin was it?" "Abby..." Said Codor idiotically. "Abby Who?" Said Dr. Noah. "Abby Something... Abby Normal!" Said Codor. "Oh, lord." He said. "ARE YOU SAYING YOU GOT ME AN AB-NORMAL BRAIN???!!" "Yeah..." Codor said. "That's what it was... Ab-Normal." Dr. Noah strangled Codor, as he, without noticing, put the brain into the machine. And.... *Insert censored slauther here.* Duncanstine took over the whole city! "Eh," Complained the village idiot. "That monster stole my pasta, yo!" So, Mayor Mclain killed him. Heh... How's that for a happy ending? THE END!!! Anonymos's Story Grease! : TDI Style! Characters Duncan as Danny Zuko Courtney as Sandy Olsen Heather as Betty Rizzo Lindsay as Frenchy Chris Maclean as Miss Lynch Frenchy aimlessly wandered around the cafeteria, dragging Sandy behind her, “Hi, this is Sadie!” She squeaked as she introduced Sandy to Rizzo, Kenicke and Danny. “My name is Sandy,” Sandy reminded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” “Yeah, whatever,” Rizzo grunted, clearly showing an instantaneous dislike for her. “Hey,” Kenicke snorted. He turned to Rizzo and the two of them started to talk. “Hi, San-“ Danny stopped. He remembered this girl, they had met at a beach over the summer, and they had been in a relationship. “Danny!” Sandy squealed, as she ran over and hugged him. “You know this chick, Zuko?” Kenicke asked. “Uh, hi, Sandy,” Danny looked uncomfortable, he turned to Kenicke, “Yeah, our dad’s work together.” “Danny?” Sandy questioned, as she had no idea what she he was talking about, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Sure you do, Sandy,” Danny lied, “Come on, Kenicke, let’s blow.” The two left. “LUNCH TIME IS OVER!!!!!” Miss Lynch burst into the lunchroom with a bullhorn, yelling, “GET TO CLASS!!!!” The girls scuttled out of the room as fast as they could, “Hey Sandy, why don’t you come over to my house tonight? It’ll be just us girls,” Frenchy asked. “I’d like that, Frenchy,” Sandy said. “Those guys are all a bunch of creeps anyway,” Rizzo said. Later at the sleepover… “So Sandy, do you smoke?” Rizzo asked. “No,” Sandy replied. “You ever tried?” Rizzo questioned. “Well, no…” Sandy said meekly. “Why don’t you give it a shot?” Frenchy asked, “When you get good at it, I can teach you how to French inhale! That’s how I got my nickname, Frenchy.” She lit a cigarette and handed it to Sandy. Sandy inhaled and started gagging. “I forgot to tell you, don’t inhale if you aren’t used to it,” Rizzo burst out laughing at her. “Hey, Sandy,” Frenchy tried to change the subject, “Do you have your ears pierced?” Sandy shook her head, “I could do them for you. I’m studying to be a beauty-a-tician!” and Frenchy lead her into the bathroom to get her ears pierced. Soon, there was an audible, “BLEAUGH!” from the bathroom. “What was that?!?!!” Rizzo screamed. “Sandy’s throwing up! Eww!” Frenchy squealed. “She’s such a baby,” Rizzo complained, as she pulled a wig, which resembled Sandy’s hair, off of the bed, and placed it on her head. Strangely enough, music began to play in the background. In particular, the song “Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee.” Rizzo sang along. Frenchy and Sandy and Rizzo soon drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Danny and Kenicke were talking… “She such a dork,” Kenicke said, referring to Sandy. “She’ll cramp my style!” Danny announced, “I need a better girl!” “A tougher girl,” Kenicke agreed, “A meaner girl.” “Exactly,” Danny agreed. The two also drifted off to sleep. The next day… Danny had finally convinced Sandy to go to the drive in movie with him. “I just wish you could’ve been a little nicer to me in front of your friends,” Sandy said. “Look, I’m sorry, Sandy,” Danny reassured. He pulled something out of his pocket, “I think you should have this.” It was a box, with a ring inside. It wasn’t long before Danny started to get tired and extremely irritable. “Danny, let’s just forget about it for now,” Sandy gave the box back. Danny looked very sad, and he cried about it later. Meanwhile at home, Sandy was talking to Frenchy on the phone, “I just don’t think he wants me, I think he wants a meaner girl. Not a quiet girl, still so scared and unsure. Could you come over tonight with your make-up kit?” Sandy put down the phone and triumphantly and spoke out loud, “Sandy, you must start anew. Don’t you know what you must do? Hold your head high, take a deep breath and cry, ‘Goodbye, to Sandra Dee.’” The next day, at the Rydell High carnival… “STUDENTS! COME GET YOUR HOT DOGS!!! AND OTHER CARNIVAL GOODIES!!” Miss Lynch. The kids shied away from her. “WELL!! COME AND GET IT!!!” She continued to yell. Then, out walked Sandy, head to toe in leather, and various music began to play as the teenagers and Miss Lynch began to randomly dance and sing. They were all having fun, until Miss Lynch took the stage and began to sing and dance in a weird way, and the teens ran away. “WE GO TOGHETHOR LIKE A WOP BOP A LU BOP A WOP BAM BU!!!! JUST LIKE MY BROTHER IS SHA NANANANANA YIPPITY DIP DEE DO!!! CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA BOP!!! THAT’S THE WAY IT SHOULD BEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Miss Lynch sang and danced well into the night. She was later brought to an asylum for her crazy dancing. Turnertang's Story Total Drama Island Wars Cody as Luke Skywalker Lindsay as Princess Leah Trent as Han Solo Duncan as Darth Vader Owen as Yoda Ezekiel as R2-D2 Noah as C3P-O “Anything in sight R2?” asked Luke as they were flying in the galaxy looking for this special planet that Obi-Wan told them about before he died “Beep boop eh.” R2-D2 replied as he saw the planet “I’m going in for the landing! This might be a little bumping!” Luke yelled as he charged down to the planet and started to land the plane “Beeeeeeeeep!” screamed R2-D2 as they crashed into a rock “Now where is this Jedi we are looking for?” Luke asked himself “Here am I.,” replied Yoda as he walked to them “Yoda am I.” “I’m Luke Skywalker and this is my robot R2-D2.” Luke replied, “We are looking for a Jedi? Do you know him?” “Jedi I am.” Yoda said “With me to house.” “Beep eh?” R2-D2 asked Luke “I think he said “Follow me to my house.” I think.” Luke replied to R2-D2 “Talks funny your robot does.” Yoda added as he started to walk to his house “Carry me you must.” “How does that help me learn to be a Jedi?” Luke asked “Just don’t want to walk do I.” Yoda replied as he climbed on to his back “Ouch!” Luke said as he fell down with Yoda on him “You way a ton!” “Doughnuts I like.” Yoda told Luke “We are so ought of here.” Luke said as he started to walk away “Come on R2.” “Beep boop eh.” R2-D2 replied as he started to walk away In outer space Luke saw another ship “R2 lets go see who’s ship that is.” Luke commanded as he turned the ship “Beep boop beep eh.” R2-D2 replied “Relax R2.” Luke said as he got near the ship “Look its just Han Solo and Princess Leah.” “Come on into my ship.” Han said as R2-D2 and Luke walked into the ship “Hey D2-R2.” said Princess Leah as she saw Luke “Oh, look its Blake.” “Its Luke.” Cody replied angrily as he sat down “So Han what are you doing in this area?” “My ship went out of control and here we are.” Han replied as he grabbed a soda “You want one?” “Sure.” Luke replied as Han tossed him a soda “Beep boop eh?” R2-D2 asked “R2 wants to know if he can have a soda to.” Luke said “Sure.” Han replied as he grabbed a soda and gave it to him “Blake, are you going to stay here for a while?” Princess Leah asked as she grabbed a soda too “No, I have an appointment to fight Darth Vader right now.” Luke said as he got up “I’m letting you keep R2 for now. Its to dangerous for him.” “Yay! We get to play with D2-R2.” Princess Leah cheered as she hugged R2-D2 “Beep!” R2-D2 said as he ran away from Princess Leah “I’ll see you around.” Luke said as he got into his ship and flew to Darth Vader’s ship “The Death Star” “I hear someone coming.” said Vader as he pulled out his light saber “Its me, Luke Skywalker!” Luke announced as he walked up to him “I know who you are so lets just fight!” Vader commanded as he swung at Luke “Ha! You missed!” Luke yelled as he blocked Darth Vader’s second swing The battle went on for a while until... “Take this!” Vader yelled as he chopped off Luke’s arm and he dropped his light saber “Ouch! That really hurt!” Luke yelled as he fell to his knees “I am so sorry.” Vader said sarcastically as he walked up to Luke and put his light saber away “Really?” Luke asked “No, of course not!” Vader said as he took out his light saber again “Before I kill you I have to tell you one thing. I am your Father’s brother’s sister’s friend’s roommate.” “So what does that make us?” Luke asked as he started to back away “Well, after you think about it makes us nothing!” Vader said as he swung at Luke and missed “So long Vader!” yelled Luke as he jumped off the edge of the platform and ran out of the ship and flew away until he got back to Han Solo’s house “I’m here for R2,” said Luke as R2-D2 came out wearing a bunch of girly clothes “D2-R2 and I played dress up.” Princess Leah announced “Beep boop eh.” R2-D2 said as he ran out the door and into Luke’s ship “Well, I’m going to the hospital to get a new hand.” Luke announced as he started to leave “I see you later!” Han yelled as Luke flew away to the hospital A while later he came out with his new hand “I’m still not done with you yet, Vader!” Luke yelled as he went to his ship and flew back to his home Tdi's Story The Powrpuff Girls Movie! '''(LOL! This is the best I can do! And it IS a movie! Also, I might change it) Katie as Blossom Sadie as Bubbles Eva as Buttercup Cody as Professor Utonium Noah as Mojo Jojo Minor Cast: Owen as Mayor Courtney as Bellum Owenguy101's Story '''I had too many story ideas crammed in my head so I can't think of a story. Sorry. Sprinklemist's Story Total Drama Cast in "Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Owen as Scooby Doo Harold as Shaggy Rogers Beth as Velma Dinkley Bridgette as Daphne Blake Geoff as Fred Jones Phil as The Security Guard Chris McClean as Mr. Carswell Sasquatchanakwa as The Creeper Darkness had enveloped the countryside. On a lonely road, an outdated model of a green automobile slowly made it's way down the street, its headlights shining through the darkness. Something strange in the road was revealed by the beaming light. Something that ordinarily shouldn't have been there. It was a tree blocking the way, a very large tree. The driver of the vehicle was forced to step out of the vehicle. Phil, the security guard at the local bank, got out of his car and approached the large tree to attempt to move it. Still dressed in his work uniform, he unsuccessfully tried to push the collapsed tree out of the way. As he continued to struggle with the obstacle he failed to hear the rustling coming from a nearby bush. He failed to notice the bizarre creature that emerged from the bushes. He failed to see the creature slowly approach him. He failed to stop the creature from striking him. He failed to remain conscious. Later, a group of teens were riding in a rather large van on the same lonely road that the security guard was traveling. Geoff was the one driving the vehicle. Bridgette was sitting closest to Geoff, Beth next to Bridgette, Harold next to Beth. Owen Doo was sitting in the empty space located in the back of the van. "Is everyone excited for the hoedown at the abandoned barn?" said the awkward Beth, dressed in an orange sweater that was way too big for her. "Oh sure," said Bridgette, a pretty girl who was prone to causing clumsy accidents, "I'm sure it's going to be groovy!" Harold added, "Yeah, it's pretty much going to be wicked sweet. All the ladies are going to flock around me to see my awesome dance moves." Harold began moving his arms in an attempt at 'The Robot', hitting Beth with his arms in the cramped seat in the front of the vehicle. "Hey, stop it!" Beth exclaimed. Harold complied with the command. Harold turned his attention to the back of the van. "What you doing back there, Owen Doo?" He addressed the strange teenager. Owen Doo was a young man that was fully convinced that he was a dog that was able to talk. He only wore a blue collar with the monogram 'OD' printed on the tag. Most people would be offended at the sight of an overweight, naked teenager, but his friends were used to it, and all strangers were too stunned or disturbed to mention the subject. Owen Doo was looking in a mirror that was previously not in the back of the van. He was trying on a bow tie. "I'm retting ready ror the rig roedown!" Owen Doo said, "I rant to rook rice ror all the relicious rood. Haha!" No one questioned the strange way Owen Doo spoke. There were rumors that he had been hit in the head by a shovel when he was younger. The three front seat passengers looked back at the deranged Owen Doo. "Looking good, man," Harold lied. He knew it was useless to tell Owen Doo to put some clothes on. "Like, what's that up ahead in the road?" Geoff said. He was a strong looking young man with very little fashion sense. He never removed his red ascot, despite ridicule from his schoolmates. After Geoff's question, the other teens turned around to look at what was blocking the road. The van came to a complete stop. There was an empty green car and a large tree blocking the road, but in front of the tree was a non-descript man wearing a security uniform. He had a sheet of paper under his right hand. The teens exited their van to inspect the scene. Bridgette had experience in first aid, so she checked to see what was wrong with the unconscious man. "Is the dude alive?" Geoff asked. "He's alright," Bridgette said, "Other than the bump on his head." "I think he got hit on the head by something," Geoff volunteered. The others ignored his attempt at saying something useful. Harold, Beth, and Owen Doo were investigating the ransacked vehicle that belonged to the security guard. "Gosh! I mean, Zoinks!" Harold exclaimed as he looked at the trashed interior of the vehicle, "It looks like some mythical beast attacked this vehicle. It's been torn apart." "Or maybe," Beth said, "Someone was desperately looking for something." Attention was now turned toward the unconscious security guard who had just regained conciousness. He said, "I - I don't know what it was. Some creature snuck up behind me when I was trying to move this tree. I turned around and it knocked me out." He then held up the piece of paper he was clutching and handed it to Geoff. The guard explained, "This is a statement that talks about the large sum of money that was disappearing from the bank I work at." Geoff excitedly stated, "This piece of paper says that a large amount of money was missing from the bank." Beth rolled her eyes at the utterance of old information. Harold had found another piece of paper and said, "Look at what I found. It's the address of the bank president." Beth added, "If anyone can help us figure out what happened here, it's this guy." The scene changes to the outside of the bank president's mansion. Inside, the teens brought Phil to recover inside the mansion. "What happened to Phil?" Chris Carswell, the bank president, asked. "We found him passed out in the middle of the road," Bridgette said. "He said he was attacked by a hideous monster." "A hideous monster?" Chris said. "It could only be The Creeper." "Jeepers! Creeper?" Bridgette said. "What's that?" Chris explained in a spooky voice, "The Creeper is a mysterious creature that is said to creep extremely slowly due to a limp, or something. He appeared in the woods recently, scaring the locals. You kids should leave this town. You're in extreme danger if you stay here!" Beth said, "Oh please. Everyone knows that there's no such thing as monsters." "Besides," Geoff adds, "We're not going to miss the party. It's going to be awesome!" Chris slaps his forehead. "Roohoo!" Owen Doo said. "Tell us about the recent bank robbery," Beth said. "Well, it's really none of your business, but I'll tell you, anyway," Chris said. "The robberies are very mysterious. The money disappears in broad daylight and the security cameras never pick up any footage of the crimes." Chris speaks in his spooky voice, again, "They say the robberies are connected with The Creeper! I'm going to have to ask you kids to leave, I have an important business meeting to attend." The teenagers leave the mansion. Harold said, "So what are we going to do, now?" "Let's investigate the weird goings-on!" Beth excitedly said. Harold and Owen Doo looked nervous. Geoff said, "Yeah! After we attend the hoedown! Woohoo!" The next scene shows the kids dancing badly in an old barn with other unnamed teenagers. Harold and Owen Doo stopped dancing to eat at the buffet table. Outside, The Creeper was angry that he wasn't invited to the hoedown. He flipped a switch and made the lights go out inside the barn. Back inside, everyone stopped dancing. Owen Doo jumped into Harold's arms because he was frightened. Harold collapsed. "Get off me, man!" Harold demanded. Owen Doo got up, and all the other teens left the barn and got into their cars. Geoff, Bridgette, and Beth got into the van. Bridgette said, "Guys, hurry up! The others are going to the local soda shoppe." "Rust a rinute," Owen Doo said. "Re ran't reave ris rood!" Owen Doo ate all of the food off of the buffet table. "Rokay, row re ran reave." Harold said, "I have no idea what you just said, but we can't leave all of these plates and tables and stuff. That would be rude." "Rokay," Owen Doo said as he helped Harold lift some heavy boxes of supplies through the back door of the barn. The boys were taken by surprise when they saw The Creeper, a large, hairy, purple creature. It was wearing old, gray pants, and a green sports coat for some reason. It slowly approached the teens as they turned and ran back into the barn. They ran through the building and out the front. Beth was standing outside and was hit by Harold as he ran passed her. Her glasses fell to the ground. "My glasses! I can't see anything without my glasses!" Beth was kneeling on the ground as she blindly searched for her spectacles. Bridgette asked Geoff, "Shouldn't we help her?" "Nah," Geoff said as he and Bridgette stood idle. "She can find them on her own." Harold and Owen Doo were hiding in the van. Harold said, "I think you should come hide with us! The Creeper will be here any minute!" Twenty minutes later, The Creeper finally caught up with the teens. Beth was still looking for her glasses, and on seeing The Creeper, Geoff and Bridgette ran to hide with Harold and Owen Doo leaving Beth to grasp for her glasses. The Creeper was about to grab Beth when she finally found her glasses. She put them on and exclaimed, "Jinkies! The Creeper does exist! Unless, you know, he's really a guy in a costume like the last twenty-three mysteries we solved." Beth got up and ran before The Creeper was able to grab her. She got in the van with others. "What'll we do now?" Harold asked. Geoff said, "I say we get out of the van and hide in that chicken coop over there." He pointed to a chicken about twenty feet away. "Alright," everyone agreed. They got out of the van and hid in the chicken coop. Owen Doo put a rubber glove on his head in order to disguise himself as a chicken. The others hid behind the chicken's cages. Then they waited for The Creeper for about a half an hour. The Creeper finally entered the coop, and easily spotted Owen Doo despite his clever disguise. The teens ran out of their hiding places and the Creeper was unable to catch them. He just gave up, and started walking back to the barn. "What'll we do, now?" Harold asked. "Hm..." Beth said as she looked around the scene. "Did anyone notice that abandoned car earlier? Let's check it out." "Okay, let's split up," Geoff said. "Bridgette and I will investigate the car while the three of you follow the Creeper back into the barn." Harold objected, "That makes no sense! The Creeper might kill us! You and Bridgette are probably the strongest ones. You should go with Owen Doo into the barn. Gosh!" "Yeah, that's not going to happen," Geoff said as he put his arm around Bridgette and walked away. "Come on," Beth said. "Maybe we can spy on The Creeper." She grabbed Harold and Owen Doo by the color and was miraculously able to pull them inside the barn. Geoff and Bridgette looked back to see the others out of sight. "Now that we ditched the others," Geoff said, "Wanna make out?" "Sure!" Bridgette said. The two started kissing outside of the abandoned car. As the other three teens entered the barn they saw The Creeper in the corner of the large room. "Quick, let's hide in this bale of hay!" Beth said. The three jumped inside the hay bale. "Rouch!" Owen Doo said when he jumped in. "Quiet!" Beth yelled as she covered over Owen Doo's mouth. "We don't want the Creeper to hear us." "What's that guy doing?" Harold asked as they spied on The Creeper. "I have no idea," Beth said. "It looks like he's just waiting to be captured because the stories almost over." Just then, Bridgette and Geoff entered the barn. "Babe," Geoff said, "I said I was sorry about calling you a klutz! Why do you got to ruin a good make out session?" He tried to put his arm around her, but she jumped out of the way. The Creeper started to run after the teens after hearing all of the noise. "Whoa, whoops!" Bridgette exclaimed. When she jumped she crashed into a ladder that led to the second floor of the barn. It started to wobble, and she fell on her butt. The Creeper was about to capture Bridgette, but the ladder fell on the creature, trapping it between two rungs. "Ow!" The monster exclaimed. "What kind of monster says 'Ow'?" Bridgette asked. Beth said, "The fake kind. Let's see who this monster really is." "I bet that it's the security guard," Geoff guessed. "He could have made up the story about being attacked by The Creeper, just to throw us off the trail." "Wrong," Beth said. "What about Mr. Carswell?" Harold asked. "He owned the bank. He could have been embezzling money, and covering up his crime. Then he dressed up as The Creeper to keep people from investigating." "Reah!" Owen Doo agreed. "Wrong, again," Beth said. "What?!" The other teens yelled, except for Owen Doo who said, "Rhat?!" Bridgette said, "Who else could it be?" "That's easy," Beth said. Beth removed the mask from the villain. "Heather?!" The other teens exclaimed, as they saw the girl's face. "That's right," Beth said. A befuddled Geoff asked, "But why?" "I don't know," Beth said. "I guess it's just because she's mean." "I'll tell you why I did it," Heather said. "It's because I wasn't invited to this stupid party! I tried to ruin your good time. And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" "Oh man," Bridgette said, "All this time it was so obvious. You guys wanna head to the soda shoppe?" "RI'm in!" Owen Doo said. The teens started to head for the van. "Wait!" Heather exclaimed, "Can I come?" Beth said, "Sure!" "Really?" Heather said. "No, not really," Beth said. "I randomly found time to call the police. They will be here any minute to take you to prison for robbing the bank." Heather exclaimed, "I didn't do that crime, though!" "It turns out," Beth said, "The police don't like you, either. In other words, they don't care if you're guilty or not." "But," Heather said, "That's not fair!" "Rem's the reaks, Reather!" Owen Doo said. The teens, excluding Heather, all laughed. The police arrived and arrested Heather and Owen Doo for his display of public nudity. Then the episode ended. Tdifan1234's Story Hair Gel!(Parody of Hairspray!) Sadie-Tracy Turnblad Justin-Link Larkin Lindsay-Amber Von Tussle Heather-Velma Von Tussle Lesawna-Motormouth Maybelle DJ-Seaweed Katie-Lil' Inez Izzy-Penny Pingleton Chris MaClean-Corny Collins Courtney-Enda Turnblad(I know she's not fat, but You'll see how I twist it around.... XD) Cody-Wilbur Turnblad(LOL! XD) Owen-Mr. Pinky(LOL X 2! XD) (Someone tell me if I forgot anyone) Redflare's Story Fadingsilverstar16's Story Usitgz's Story The Werelion, the $%&#@, and the Closet (The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe) DJ as Peter Eva as Susan Cody as Edmund Izzy as Lucy Heather as the White Witch Owen as Aslan Ezekiel as Mr. Tumnus Noah as Proffessor Digory Kirke Tyler as Santa Claus Four kids are debarking from Finchley, England They are moving to a mad scientist's house as a precaution from the nazi's bombs. The eldest and most easily frightened child is DJ, The next eldest and the one with anger management is Eva, The second youngest and somewhat normal one is Cody, and the youngest, and most physcotic one is Izzy. When they arrived at the mad scientist's house they were greeted by Proffessor Noah, the mad scientist. One day the kids, and Proffessor Noah's Frankenkirke (Frankenkirke is Noah's frankenstien) were playing hide and seek. Izzy was chased into a closet by frankenkirke, and saw that the closet had no back and shae kept walking and ran into a winter wonderland. While she was dancing around in the winter wonderland she bumped into a goatman. "Gjflkjkla fjhlauirglr thjashk sdadsgajdslh egghj gksfydf daysghf dtahdgf fcdfdgfcg afcgd gfc fdxfsg sfxgfxdd sdgr eh!," said the goatman. "What?" asked Izzy. "Sdashdfjdh a asdygfalejbfd afafdgfejhaveaf, I mean are you a daughter of Eve eh?" asked the goatman. "I don't understand, what did you say your name is?" asked Izzy. "Ezekiel eh," answered the goatman. "How do you move with goat legs?" asked Izzy. "What, I have goat legs!" answered a terrified Ezekiel. Ezekiel then ran away screaming. Izzy stalked Ezekiel all the way to his home. Izzy thought it was about dinner time so she went back to the closet door. When Izzy came back to the house she noticed that they were still playing hide and seek. "Guys I have to tell you something, the closet in that room is really another dimension," Izzy told everyone. "Yeah right," replied Cody, and Eva. "Is there monsters?" asked DJ. " Yes there are goatmen who speak in tongues, I met one and followed him home," answered Izzy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed DJ who was in the fetal position. They then debarked to have dinner. the next day Cody was following Izzy around and saw her go into the closet. He followed her in. While Cody was venturing around when up came a sleigh pulled by elves with a lady and a polar bear riding in it. "Would you like some turkish delight?" asked the polar bear. "Holy crap a talking polar bear!" exclaimed Cody. "I'll teach you for calling me a bear!" yelled the polar bear. "Want some berries?" asked Cody. When Cody woke up he noticed Izzy was dragging him back through the closet door and he was completely mauled. "What happened to you?" asked Izzy. "Polar bears, turkish delight, and gnomes!" screamed Cody. Then they walked through the closet door and Cody was healed. "Told you I was a quick healer," Cody said. The next thing they knew DJ, Noah, and Eva came rushing through the door. They started to barricade the door. "What are you guys doing?" asked Izzy. "Monster!" screamed DJ. They all could here Frankenkirke pounding on the door. Izzy told everyone about her adventure in the other dimension, then nudged Cody. Cody was thinking about if he should tell his embarrassing story. Cody started to tell about how the other dimension was so fake, and Izzy started to whimper. "Which one do you think we should believe?" Eva asked DJ. "Either your sister is mad, or she's lying, or she's telling the truth. She's not mad and you say she never lies, so we must assume she is telling the truth," said Noah. "He must not know are sister," Eva whispered to DJ. "I think she is lying,"DJ whispered back. Suddenley the closet door broke down and out came Santa and A man with a lion's mane. " I am Owen... I mean Aslan,and this is St. Tyler" said the man with a lion's mane. "You mean St. Nick," said Cody. "No I am St. Tyler, Here kids take these highly dangerous explosives," St. Tyler said while giving the kids weapons. DJ got a Grenade launcher, Eva got a rocket launcher, Cody got a grenade, and Izzy got a tranqualizer gun. "Wait, why is Santa clause giving us weapons?" asked DJ. "He's from the alternate dimension, duh," Eva smirked. "It's not an alternate dimension its Gnarnia," said Aslan. "Why don't I get a weapon?" asked Noah. "Here take this, it shoots out water that heals people," said St. Tyler while handing Noah a squirt gun. "Your mission is to kill Frankenkirke and The white witch," stated Aslan. Right after that Frankenkirke came bursting through the door. Ena shot him down with one rocket, then the sled with elves pulling it came through the open closet door. "I have gotten back into my true form